


Rubiamo delle ali leggermente usate

by Mikirise



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A lot of Oxford, F/M, Growing Up Together, Italiano | Italian, Something's missing, The golden compass Alternative Universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silena si sveglia una mattina e sente che qualcosa manca nell'aria.</p>
<p>Leo è nato e nessun daimon è comparso accanto a lui. Dicono che condivida la sua anima con suo fratello, una cosa mai successa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubiamo delle ali leggermente usate

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
> **Nick autore EFP/Forum:** M I K I/ MichiGR  
>  **Fandom/s:** Eroi dell'Olimpo (e fandom collegati)/La Bussola d'oro  
>  **Titolo:** Rubiamo delle ali leggermente usate  
>  **Rating:** Verde (tendente al giallo?)  
>  **Pairing:** Caleo, Charlena (poco poco, dai) e probabilmente un pizzico di Ares/Afrodite (tutta colpa loro)  
>  **AU:** The Golden Compass  
>  **Prompt:** Amore  
>  **Generi:** Fantasy, Avventura, Romantico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Nope  
>  **Note:** AU, Crossover  
>  **Tipo storia:** One Shot  
>  **Conteggio parole:**  
>  **NdA:** Iniziamo dicendo che non sapevo quello che stavo facendo, finché non ho iniziato a scrivere. Prompt e AU sono stati un po' scelti per un colpo di testa (alla spagnola mi sembra più incalzante: per una _corazonada_ , in pratica una scelta di cuore) e per questo non ho saputo scegliere una sola coppia e un solo universo.  
>   
> Non so quanti di voi abbiano letto la Bussola d'oro, o meglio, la trilogia Queste oscure materie, ma è stata la mia preadolescenza e riprendere il mano i libri per ricordare meglio lo stile e il tono di Pullman è stato emozionantissimo.  
>   
> Le spiegazioni di molte mie scelte le lascio alla fine della storia, ma, per essere più sicura, lascio dei punti guida.  
>  
> 
>         
>   * Per prima cosa, il titolo della storia è ovviamente ripreso da Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo (La battaglia del Labirinto). Nella storia è collegata alla forma prima preferita, poi definitiva, del daimon di Calypso e ad una certa caratteristica del daimon di Leo.
>         
>   * La storia si svolge su due piani e due universi, come succede anche nella trilogia, in cui i diversi personaggi provengono da diversi universi paralleli.
>         
>   * Il tempo dei due universi è diverso: la storia di Silena si svolge in 24 ore, anche meno, quella di Calypso in praticamente una vita (tutto inizia con lei che ha a malapena undici anni)
>         
>   * L'universo nel quale si muove Calypso ha delle sue proprie caratteristiche: le anime camminano a fianco delle persone e viaggiano in aeronavi (appassionati di steampunk, direbbe Leo), ad esempio.
>         
>   * Fino ad una certa età, i daimon delle persone cambiano forma (che è quella di un animale), una volta entrati nell'età adulta questo sceglie una sola forma animale che non cambierà più nel corso di tutta la vita. Questo succede normalmente intorno ai 12 anni.
>         
>   * Normalmente i daimon parlano, sono di sesso e carattere opposto a quello del loro padrone e hanno sempre qualcosa da dire. Purtroppo non potevo far parlare tanto i daimon, non l'ho sentito giusto, visto che sarebbero stati dei OC, per questo sono dei daimon presenti, ma ai quali ho tolto molto spazio. Ho dato loro dei nomi che potessero riportare all'anima dei personaggi: Calypso dalla bellezza eterea ha Etere, Annabeth figlia di Atena con una forte ambizione ha Quintus (eh, lo so, ma mica potevo metterle Mrs. O'Leary!), Leo... lui è un'altra storia.
>         
>   * Altre spiegazioni sui daimon verranno aggiunte più tardi. A meno che io non me lo dimentichi.
>         
>   * I gyziani sono un'etnia nomade che si muove nell'universo di appartenenza della Bussola d'oro.
>         
>   * Gli Orsi Corazzati sono animali di intelligenza umana che creano con le loro mani la loro armatura, ossia la loro anima, e vivono al Polo Nord.
>         
>   * La lama sottile è uno degli strumenti creati per unire gli universi paralleli, nonché il titolo del secondo libro appartenente alla trilogia Queste Oscure Materie. È stato, secondo la trama, distrutto, ma mi serviva per la storia, quindi...
>         
>   * Il cannocchiale d'ambra è uno strumento utilizzato per controllare l'attività della Polvere intorno alle persone e ai loro daimon, nonché il titolo del terzo libro della trilogia Queste Oscure Materie.
>         
>   * Nonostante sia stata molto attenta a seguire molte delle regole che Philip Pullman ha immaginato per il mondo di Lyra Belaqua, ho, beh, immaginato dei dettagli... delle leggi, ecco, che lui non ha specificato, né pensato, né... MI SERVIVANO PER LA STORIA!
>         
>   * Il posto base in cui si muovono nei diversi universi e Oxford (e la Oxford parallela)
> 

> 
>   
> Non ho altre cose con cui rompere le scatole... almeno fino alla fine della storia!  
>  **Partecipante al “Cross Olympus guys!Contest” di Kirame amvs**  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=210iwao)   


 

 

  
_"Essere innamorata era come la Cina: sapevi che c’era, e sicuramente era molto interessante, e c’era gente che ci andava, ma io non c’ero mai stata."_  
~Il cannocchiale d'ambra, Philip Pullman  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
◆  
  
  
Le ali del suo daimon, Etere, coloravano la biblioteca di un leggero rosato, come se la sua anima fosse più importante di qualsiasi libro, o conoscenza, o Polvere, o Ombra, e Calypso, con le mani da bambina a mezz'aria, le dita affusolate in posizioni ballerine, guardava pacatamente fuori dalla finestra, mentre tutti i bambini gyziani giocavano, cadendo a terra e sbucciandosi le ginocchia.  
  
Calypso non faceva parte della loro guerra, non si sporcava di terra, il suo daimon volava sempre troppo alto per essere acciuffato da quei bambini troppo curiosi. Lei era una nobile. E le sue mani continuavano a stare in quella posa ballerina, inconsapevolmente, mentre lei aspettava, con Annabeth al suo fianco, presa a ricercare trai vecchi libri qualcosa che potesse risvegliare la sua vivace curiosità, mentre il suo daimon s'intrufolava tra gli scaffali, con le zampette veloci dei topi e la loro abilità nella ricerca di ciò che gli era utile.  
  
Le ali di Etere continuarono a colorare la stanza, come se fossero la cosa più importante in quel mondo, nella staticità di un quadro di due bambine, che tanto bambine non erano più.  
  
E così attendevano la novità.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◇  
  
Silena si svegliò di soprassalto nel suo piccolo letto -le lenzuola ai suoi piedi, la televisione accesa oltre le mura e un odore di pancetta, che doveva provenire dalla cucina. Si grattò la testa, soffocando uno sbadiglio. Gli altri due letti nella stanza erano vuoti, un cellulare lasciato sul comodino che continuava ad illuminarsi (Jason, Jason, Jason, ogni singolo messaggio era suo) e quella strana sensazione di essersi ancora una volta dimenticata qualcosa, qualcosa di molto importante.  
  
Una maglietta a quadri era buttata a terra, una gonna rosa posata sulla lampada. E c'era qualcosa che mancava.  
  
"Pancetta di prima mattina." La voce acuta di Drew occupava tutto lo spazio vuoto del bilocale e Silena non poteva vederlo, ma riusciva ad immaginare, a _sentire_ , l'espressione irritata di Piper. "Io lo dico per te. Diventerai così grassa da non riuscire a salire più le scale."  
  
Silena nascose la sua testa trai palmi delle mani, portando le ginocchia vicino al petto e rannicchiandosi, lentamente.  
  
"Sono due le cose nella vita, Drew. O sei felice mangiando pancetta di prima mattina, come me, o non mangi questa benedetta pancetta e diventi una ragazzina acida e che morirà da sola, come te." Piper era tranquilla, sembrava addirittura annoiata dal dover riprendere quella discussione per la miliardesima volta.  
  
Silena si allungò verso il suo comodino, aprendo il cassetto e frugando tra la sua biancheria intima, con gesti lenti, con mosse calcolate, nonostante non avesse dormito poi così bene -loro madre era stata chiara: era una cosa importante.  
  
Ma mancava qualcosa.  
  
"Uno, meglio acide che grasse. Due, meglio sole che mal accompagnate." Drew doveva star mangiando il suo yogurt magro e sicuramente puntava contro la sorella il suo cucchiaino, con un sorriso che doveva aver qualcosa a che fare con tutti i sottintesi collegati a Jason, e forse Piper non avrebbe mantenuto a lungo la sua calma.  
  
Mancava qualcosa.  
  
Silena continuò la sua ricerca nel cassetto, finché non sentì qualcosa tagliargli i polpastrelli, allora si protese verso il comodino ancora di più, prendendo tra le sue mani la lama.  
  
Mancava qualcosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◆  
  
Era stata Annabeth a spingerla a fare qualcosa di così infantile e terribilmente eccitante, come nascondersi nell'armadio della sala riunioni, tenendola per mano e intimandola di respirare il meno rumorosamente possibile, mentre i loro daimon, diventati piccoli piccoli, cercavano di nascondersi in posti in cui non sarebbero mai stati visti, come sopra il lampadario, o appollaiati dietro alla poltrona della Professoressa, dove neanche il daimon adulto più coraggioso avrebbe osato andare.  
  
La mano della bionda, aggrappata al piccolo mignolo di Calypso, stringeva con forza, mentre i suoi occhi grigi scrutavano i professori (sua madre al centro della stanza, con quello sguardo altezzoso) e i due ragazzi. Gli occhi di Calypso erano più attirati dallo sguardo dell'amica, curioso e determinato, piuttosto che dalla sala riunioni, ma quelli erano piccoli dettagli che Annabeth non aveva mai colto.  
  
I due ragazzi, uno piccolo, magro e con dei vestiti sicuramente più grandi di lui, l'altro tre volte più grande e con un impaccio visibile ad occhio nudo, dovuto forse al fatto di essere motivo d'interesse di così tante persone. Il più piccolo, che sembrava più a suo agio, teneva in bocca un lecca lecca, osservando i professori uno ad uno, ma non aveva detto parola. Sembrava sentirsi tradito; Calypso lo aveva capito lanciandogli un solo sguardo, perché si era sentita anche lei così, anni prima, durante il suo arrivo ad Oxford: gli occhi di quei ragazzi erano occhi condannati alla solitudine ingiusta di un mondo troppo duro per dei poveri bambini.  
  
Il dolore di un bambino è sottovalutato da chiunque non sia un bambino.  
  
Ma questo non interessava a Calypso: occhi del genere li poteva apprezzare tutti i giorni allo specchio. Voleva contemplare quelli di Annabeth, così pieni di vita, di curiosità, di vivacità.  
  
E le voci intorno a lei erano ovattate, quello di cui discutevano gli adulti le sembrava così poco importante da metterlo nell'ultimo posto della sua lista di cose importanti, che non erano molte, ai tempi.  
  
La bambina bionda lasciò la presa al mignolo di Calypso, per portare entrambe le mani sulle sue labbra e soffocare un verso sorpreso. Poi la sua testolina si girò verso l'altra bambina e, ancora, i suoi occhi grigi brillavano, mentre avvicinava la sua tempia a quella dell'altra bambina e sussurrò piano piano, trovandosi tra le labbra i capelli sottili di Calypso: "Un solo daimon. Condividono un solo daimon."  
  
Entrambe girarono di nuovo la testa, puntando gli occhi su quello spiraglio di luce che entrava nell'armadio e quei due bambini, con lo sguardo basso, sembrarono prendere un altro significato, mentre il più piccolo continuava a leccare il suo lecca-lecca.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◇  
  
Quando Piper era entrata nella loro camera, mordendosi le labbra e cercando di respirare lentamente per calmarsi, Silena aveva dovuto gettare la lama nel cassetto, nascondendola sotto i suoi reggiseni, e chiudere il cassetto con talmente tanta violenza da meritarsi un'occhiataccia dalla sorellina, che si stava piegando per prendere un suo plaid da terra.  
  
"Oggi torno tardi" disse la maggiore, alzandosi finalmente dal letto e decidendo mentalmente cosa indossare per uscire di casa. Cercò di non guardare negli occhi Piper, che continuava a fissarla, immobile, con la sua maglietta a quadri in mano. "Potreste non litigare, nel frattempo."  
  
"Perché?"  
  
"Perché siamo sorelle non..."  
  
"Perché torni tardi." Piper non sembrava veramente aver voglia di muoversi e si alzò in piedi lentamente, inclinando la testa e toccandosi nervosamente la piuma che era ciondolo della sua collana -un regalo di Silena e Drew, per la più piccola della famiglia. C'era il terrore dipinto nei suoi occhi, come se temesse la risposta di sua sorella, o la mancata risposta di questa.  
  
I passi di Drew in cucina erano felpati, il fruscio della sua gonna era leggero e tradiva le finestre aperte, il venticello appena accennato. La mediana stava volutamente evitando di entrare in camera.  
  
E Silena sapeva che c'era qualcosa che mancava.  
  
"Devo lavorare" rispose con un sorriso, girandosi poi verso l'armadio. "Altrimenti come vi mando al college?"  
  
Drew si affacciò alla porta e guardò sua sorella maggiore pettinarsi i capelli in una coda di cavallo, con quella serena pazienza che le due sorelle minori avevano imparato ad odiare. I suoi capelli corti cadevano sulla sua spalla, tanto era inclinata la sua testa e aveva le mani chiuse in due pugni furiosi. Lanciò un'occhiata veloce a Piper, che non aveva smesso per un attimo di mordersi le labbra e iniziava a sanguinare macchiandosi i denti di quel rosso vivo. Eppure nessuna delle due disse niente. Semplicemente la guardarono.  
  
La guardarono vestirsi, prendere la borsa, frugare nel comodino (c'era qualcosa che mancava, qualcosa che sfuggiva a Silena), e salutarle sulla soglia della porta.  
  
Quando uscì di casa, Piper diede un calcio alla lampada e Drew non disse niente; abbassò soltanto lo sguardo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◆  
  
Il daimon di Calypso volò intorno alla sua testa, mentre lei, dall'alto della finestra continuava a guardare i bambini gyziani rincorrersi, per poi spingersi e riprendere a rincorrersi, in un gioco senza fine, in una faida con anche troppo senso per chi si trovava in mezzo a quei giochi. Lei non si era mai trovata in mezzo a questi, né mai ci sarebbe stata: era una delle poche certezze nella vita della ormai non più tanto bambina.  
  
Annabeth si era immersa nelle più disparate letture sulla divisione di un daimon o la sua condivisione, accompagnata dal suo daimon, Quintus, sottoforma di un piccolo gatto che, pigramente, si accoccolava sulle sue gambe, o sui suoi libri.  
  
Era riuscita a scoprire così tante cose sui daimon, da poter essere considerata alla pari dei professori che insegnavano in quella stessa università ed era stata così entusiasta delle sue scoperte da conviderle ogni sera con Calypso, quando le cameriere spegnevano le luci e le aeronavi brillavano nel cielo come stelle. A volte, teneva sveglia l'amica con fiumi di parole dette a voce troppo alta perché nessuno da fuori le ascoltasse, ma non furono mai rimproverate delle loro chiacchierate notturne: importava soltanto che rimanessero nella loro stanza.  
  
Erano passati mesi dall'arrivo dei due ragazzi con un daimon ad Oxford e tutta la servitù si adoperava affinché le due bambine non entrassero a contatto con i due bambini, come se fossero malati di lebbra, o di qualche altra malattia contagiosa. Annabeth trovava il tutto odioso ed incivile, Calypso, semplicemente, ignorava il fatto.  
  
Il daimon della bambina prese a scendere, fino a posarsi sulla sua spalla, mentre lei continuava a guardare tutti quei bambini giocare. Tra loro, eccessivamente allegro, correva il bambino che condivideva il daimon con suo fratello. Prese la rincorsa per poi saltare addosso a un bimbo gyziano e scoppiare a ridere. Leo. Il fratello più piccolo doveva chiamarsi Leo, perché il fratello maggiore continuava a ripetere il suo nome con tante sfumature diverse e poi sorrideva sempre, quando il più piccolo si girava verso di lui. Era un sorriso piccolo, ma c'era.  
  
Annabeth girò pagina, dopo essersi leccata il pollice ed essersi fatta sfuggire un versetto eccitato dalle labbra, cosa che fece girare la testa di Calypso verso di lei, in una muta domanda. Dovuto al prolungato silenzio, la bambina perse interesse nella risposta, riprendendo a guardare insistentemente i due fratelli, che non si allontanavano troppo tra loro, mentre il loro daimon correva al loro fianco. Leo sembrava veramente tanto felice, a sguazzare nel fango con i gyziani.  
  
"Qui dice" iniziò a parlare Annabeth, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quel vecchio ed enorme libro. "Qui dice che nel nostro mondo nessun essere umano può vivere senza daimon, perché sono la nostra anima, coscienza e fonte di creatività. Sono quello che ci collega alla Polvere e quindi a quello che siamo. Hanno provato a dividere gli uomini dai loro daimon... in realtà erano dei bambini, prima che i daimon prendessero la loro forma originale e qui dice che la maggior parte di loro sono morti, o sono diventati dei vegetali. Ma questo lo sapevamo già."  
  
Calypso continuava a non guardarla. Leo era inseguito da questo gyziano e si era infilato in questo vicolo cieco, allora aveva dato le spalle al suo inseguitore e infilando le unghie nel muro si era arrampicato per i cancelli dell'università e stava passeggiando sui bordi dei muri, facendo versacci ai suoi compagni di gioco. Suo fratello lo inseguiva poco lontano, arruolato dalla squadra gyziana per acchiapparlo. Il loro daimon perfettamente in mezzo a loro.  
  
“Qui non dice perché i daimon prendono la loro forma definitiva, ma c'è una leggenda strana. C'era questa bambina, Lyra, che diceva di aver scoperto a cosa serve la Polvere e dei mondi paralleli al nostro. Sembra strano, ma qui dice che esistono dei mondi in cui l'anima è interna all'essere umano. Non so se...” Annabeth di nuovo girò pagina, poggiando la guancia sulla mano a cucchiaio. “Se questa teoria è vera, se esistono veramente altri mondi e tutto il resto…”  
  
Leo si fermò esattamente sotto la finestra della biblioteca. Si era arrampicato veramente troppo in alto e il suo daimon era rimasto indietro, con suo fratello. Non sembrava che la divisione fosse stata per lui dolorosa, però, anzi, sembrava divertirsi, avvicinandosi alla finestra e quindi alla stessa bambina, che lo guardava senza notevoli espressioni, o parole. Ogni tanto si era anche girato e aveva salutato con ampi segni della mano i suoi compagni di gioco, rimasti a terra, a causa della difficoltà nell'arrampicarsi sulle mura di pietra.  
  
Era rimasto semplicemente lì, a guardare negli occhi Calypso e sorrideva con un dente mancante, aspettando qualche reazione dalla bambina. Il suo daimon era veramente molto, troppo lontano, ma lo stava seguendo, come un'enorme aquila calva.  
  
Il daimon di Calypso prese la forma di un usignolo, per scendere ed arrivare proprio davanti al naso di Leo. Il bambino sorrise. Calypso si ritrovò a sorridere senza capire il perché.  
  
“…e vuol dire che uno di loro non appartiene a questo mondo” concluse l'amica, arricciando le labbra. “Uno di loro due se ne deve forzatamente andare, costi quel che costi.”  
  
Il daimon di Calypso picchiettò col becco sulla testa di Leo e lui rise. Prese quel gesto come una richiesta di amicizia alla quale rispose di sì.  
  
“Uno di loro deve morire. O qualcosa del genere.”  
  
("Ciao Rapunzel" gridò il bambino.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◆  
  
L'ormai ragazza poggiò i polpastrelli delle dita sulle tempie, cercando di isolarsi dall'eccessivo rumore causato da Leo, così emozionato da correre da una parte all'altra della stanza, seguito da una Annabeth divertita, che teneva in mano dei progetti, probabilmente dell'aeronave. Charles era seduto davanti a lei, un miracolo della scienza che riuscisse a tenere sotto il tavolo le sue lunghissime gambe e muoversi in una cabina così piccola senza distruggere nulla intorno a lui.  
  
Quintus prese la sua forma definitiva di un topo quando Annabeth aveva sedici anni e, nonostante le insistenti domande di Calypso, che continuava a tormentarla durante la notte, tenendo la lampada ad olio accesa e continuando a fare teorie sul perché di questo avvenimento, la bionda rideva, rotolandosi tra le calde coperte e dicendo che lo avrebbe scoperto a tempo debito. Suonava terribilmente adulta, quelle notti.  
  
Il problema principale era che il tempo passava, ma nè il daimon di Calypso, né Festus, il daimon di Leo e Charles, sembravano aver la minima intenzione di prendere la loro forma definitiva, nonostante il maggiore dei due fratelli avesse già raggiunto il diciottesimo anno di vita, e Leo, come Calypso, avesse ormai quindici anni. E più Charles cresceva, più aumentavano i suoi malanni, le sue convalescenze in infermieria e i suoi colpi di asma. Forse per questo motivo i ragazzi erano stati infilati in un'aeronave, accompagnati dalla professoressa Atena, che guardava i due daimon giocare tra loro, mentre Leo si emozionava, ascoltando le nozioni imparate da Annabeth sulla struttura del veicolo e le curiosità della sua costruzione.  
  
Forse anche Calypso, come i due fratelli, era una curiosità, un'eccezione ad una regola, uno scherzo. Forse per quel motivo era stata cresciuta ad Oxford, senza il permesso di uscire dall'università ed impaurita dalle storie delle balie su quel che riguardava i gyziani, o, più in generale, sugli esseri umani.  
  
"Dove ci stanno portando?" chiese piano piano, alzando lo sguardo su Charles, che giocherellava con le dita. Ancora, la voce di Leo viaggiava a frequenze piuttosto irritanti per l'udito di Calypso, ma era uscito dalla stanza, cosicché era impossibile per lei rintracciarlo con la sola vista. La ragazza non sapeva quando la mancanza d'irritazione (causata da Leo) diventava per lei preoccupazione: trovarsi in un luogo troppo tranquillo voleva dire trovarsi in un luogo senza Leo, il che voleva dire che a quel ragazzo sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto. E lei lo voleva accanto, ecco.  
  
Festus era accoccolato, sotto forma di cane, sotto la porta, tra le due stanze in cui si trovavano i due fratelli, mentre Etere lo graffiava, più per dargli fastidio che per qualche altra ragione.  
  
Charles esitò, guardando gli occhi scuri di lei, prima di sorridere in maniera imbarazzata. Come potessero sembrare due fratelli così diversi era un mistero. "Al Polo Nord." Non sembrava voler aggiungere altro, abbassò la testa, come se stesse nascondendo qualcosa d'importante, dietro ai suoi scuri occhi tristi ed allo stesso tempo avesse rivelato tutti i più terribili segreti collegati al viaggio.  
  
"Perché?" Calypso non era stupida e tutti i sottintesi dietro a quella frase grammaticalmente incompleta li aveva colti senza neanche troppa fatica. Purtroppo, però, non voleva accettare le conclusioni raggiunte dalla sua mente, perché sarebbero state troppo disastrose, si sarebbe data della paranoica. Avrebbe scelto di gettarsi dall'aeronave, piuttosto che accettare qualcosa del genere.  
  
Etere alzò i suoi occhi da gatto verso di lei e Calypso capì quanto terrore entrambi stessero sentendo, nonostante le diversità caratteriali.  
  
Al Polo Nord succedevano tante cose, e tante altre ancora erano successe. Non era solo la questione degli Orsi, che probabilmente sarebbero stati animali nobili e non sarebbero stati disturbati dalla loro presenza, era la storia di quel pezzo di Terra ad inquietare non poco la ragazza: l'Esperimento, i bambini separati dal loro daimon, il Portale e la Polvere non erano leggende (ad Oxford come favola della buona notte raccontavano la Storia dell'Umanità, non certo leggende) e li volevano portare lì.  
  
"I nostri daimon." Charles teneva gli occhi bassi e scuoteva la testa. Non voleva dirglielo, ma lo stava facendo, chissà per quale motivo. Charles era per Calypso più indecifrabile di qualsiasi altro ragazzo. "Festus è sempre stata un motivo di _studio…_ ma il tuo Etere non ha preso una forma definitiva… e non è normale. Hanno paura che la tua amicizia con Leo abbia corrotto il tuo daimon."  
  
Gli occhi della ragazza allora cambiarono, svuotandosi della paura che li aveva riempiti fino a pochi attimi prima, e inclinò la testa, con uno sguardo impassibile e un tono gelido chiese: "Leo sa di queste teorie?" Perché in quel momento, per lei, l'informazione più importante era quella, la preoccupava la colpa che poteva riacadere sul suo amico, il dolore che lui poteva provare.  
  
(Lo voleva proteggere, perché è questo che fanno gli amici, no?)  
  
Charles dubitò ancora una volta, prima di aprire bocca, ma non fece in tempo a rispondere con neanche un monosillabo alla domanda, che un tonfo fece sobbalzare Festus e farlo scattare sull'attenti verso la stanza in cui si trovava il fratello minore.  
  
"È tutta colpa di Annabeth!" gridò Leo con una risata, che fu seguita da un "Aho!" dovuto, probabilmente ad un pugno della bionda sulla sua spalla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◇  
  
Silena sfrecciò dentro il metrò, stringendo al petto la borsa, come se da quella dipendesse la sua stessa vita, e forse era così.  
  
Erano state poche le informazioni che sua madre le aveva dato su quella lama, una di queste era che avrebbe capito quando avrebbe dovuto usarla e forse quello era il momento.  
  
Doveva semplicemente arrivare fino a fuori città, in un posto abbandonato, o dimenticato, senza che Piper e Drew sapessero dove era diretta, poi prendere un respiro e cercare questa Lou Ellen.  
  
Le stavano tornando alla mente piccoli ricordi, frammenti di vita che le ricordavano una mancanza continua di qualcosa, o qualcuno, e Silena non sapeva a cosa era dovuta, o perché l'aveva collegata con la lama sottile lasciatele dalla mamma; sentiva solo che doveva provare a fare qualcosa.  
  
Qualcosa per la sedia sempre vuota accanto a Jake, che beveva il suo caffè da solo, ma ordinava per due (senza sapere bene il perché). Qualcosa per Lee che aveva lasciato una stanza vuota nel suo appartamento e sembrava dimenticarsi di non aver mai avuto un coinquilino. Qualcosa per lei che si girava alla ricerca di qualcuno tutti i Capodanno, per ritrovarsi da sola, sorvegliata da lontano dalle sue sorelline e da Clarisse.  
  
Sua madre aveva detto che avrebbe capito. Ecco, questa era la cosa importante: capire. E a questo serviva la sua visita a quella donna, altrimenti, per quale motivo Afrodite le avrebbe detto di andarci nel momento in cui più ne sentiva il bisogno?  
  
Il metrò continuava la sua corsa anche troppo lentamente e i passeggeri scendevano e salivano e parlavano tra loro, mentre Silena rimaneva assorta nei suoi pensieri, guardando il buio fuori dai finestrini che sfrecciava, con placida fretta.  
  
Il cellulare della ragazza continuava a vibrare, ma, presa dai suoi pensieri, lei non se ne rese conto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◆  
  
  
Annabeth fu fermata prima di poter mettere piede a terra, perché non era lei quella che doveva essere portata al Polo Nord e già il fatto che la professoressa Atena avesse permesso il suo viaggio accanto a Calypso ed i due ragazzi era stato tanto; lasciare che lei potesse anche vedere il posto in cui doveva portarli sarebbe stato forse troppo. Fu mandata dagli Orsi, insieme a questa signora che tutti chiamavano Demetra e che sembrava avere origini gyziane. Annabeth aveva lanciato uno sguardo preoccupato agli amici, prima di essere spinta verso i ricercatori e scomparire per quello che ne sapevano, quella poteva essere l'ultima volta in cui l'avrebbero vista.  
  
Calypso ne era contenta: quel che le si presentava davanti non era un luogo in cui Annabeth sarebbe dovuta entrare, e come lei neanche Leo, o Charles.  
  
Il freddo fuori dai Laboratori riusciva ad attraversare le mura e le parole che tanto tempo prima aveva sentito, collegate a quel posto, a quei bambini, le rimbombavano in testa, mentre Leo la affiancava con fare quasi protettivo.  
  
In anni di conoscenza (ormai erano passati quattro anni dall'arrivo di Leo ad Oxford), Calypso aveva imparato a leggere il ragazzo quasi come riusciva a leggere Etere, riconoscendo le su espressioni e i cambiamenti di umore. Ci erano voluti anni, litigate, punizioni, avventure tra le biblioteche dell'università, battibecchi nel mezzo del buio, sorrisi rubati dalla presenza costante di Charles e anche due daimon che, chissà per quale motivo, andavano veramente molto d'accordo, e così sono diventati amici anche loro, nonostante ci fosse qualcosa che li bloccava dal riuscire a vedere l'uno l'anima dell'altro (e dire che quelle camminavano sempre accanto a loro) come se ci fosse un muro invisibile a dividerli. A dividere Leo un po' da tutto, dato che lui sembrava non riuscire a provare sentimenti forti. Annabeth pensava fosse perché i sentimenti di lui fossero divisi equamente con suo fratello e quello fosse stato il motivo della forte simpatia che Charles provava nei suoi confronti, affetto che, la bionda pensava, era completamente diverso dall'affetto che provava per Annabeth. Ma non era a questo che pensava Calypso quando sentì un grido da una delle stanze completamente bianche e il braccio di entrambi i fratelli si stese davanti a lei, dividendola da qualsiasi fonte di danno.  
  
Il grido proveniva da una ragazza dai capelli rossi, le mani premute sulle orecchie e gli occhi chiusi. Si accucciò a terra ed Atena voltò i tre ragazzi perché continuassero per la strada che lei aveva prestabilito. Ma la sua voce continuava a rimbombare nel corridoio.  
  
("Ella non vuole fare del male. Ella è stata brava.")  
  
"Cos'hanno fatto a quella ragazza?" chiese Leo, allungando il passo per raggiungere la professoressa, che continuava a non guardarli negli occhi.  
  
Nessuno si era mai disturbato a dare un'educazione ai due fratelli. Loro si trovavano ad Oxford per essere studiati, certamente non per studiare e tutte le nozioni nella testa di Calypso e Annabeth erano informazioni che davano solo a coloro che un giorno avrebbero fatto parte della classe dirigente. Per questo motivo la domanda di Leo non suonò stupida, né fatta per rimarcare l'ovvio. Charles non gli aveva mai detto quanto non fosse normale la loro condivisione di un'anima, né quanto un'anima fosse importante.  
  
("Perché avete fatto questo a Ella? Ella rivuole Sybi.")  
  
"Lo faranno anche a noi?" A Calypso non importava la risposta alla domanda di Leo, perché già la conosceva, sapeva la storia di quel posto e stava iniziando ad essere terrorizzata, le mani, prese da un leggero tremore, erano nascoste tra le sue enormi gonne e si mordeva il labbro. Temeva la risposta, non temeva di chiedere.  
  
Non si sentiva più la voce della ragazza, e i loro passi rimbombavano in quel silenzio ritrovato, che faceva più paura di quella voce straziante, sopratutto quando Atena si girò verso di lei e sbattè le palpebre.  
  
"Faranno quello che è necessario."  
  
Calypso afferrò la mano di Leo e lo pregò -pregò con tutta la forza che sentiva di avere nel suo corpo e nella sua mente- con lo sguardo di capirla, perché dovevano scappare di lì. Subito.  
  
Nike, il daimon della professoressa girò la sua testa a centottanta gradi e prese a sorvegliarla come un inquietante poliziotto. Di nuovo, il vuoto aveva preso posto alle parole e Calypso premette la mano di Leo, perché temeva con tutta se stessa quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◇  
  
Lou Ellen viveva in un quartiere malfamato di una _campagna_ malfamata ed eppure la sua casa sembrava essere rispettabile, con un giardino verde, alcuni fiori colorati che spuntavano dal nulla, un'altalena -là, dove, per colpa di scrittori come John Green, Silena riusciva ad immaginare ogni fine di una possibile storia d'amore-, una bandiera statunitense e un gatto addormentato davanti alla porta.  
  
Non dovette nemmeno alzare la mano in un pugno, per suonare alla porta. Silena si vide davanti una ragazza di più o meno la sua età aprire, con un sorriso smagliante, i capelli colorati di un viola troppo vivace per essere solo un viola e un vestito retrò.  
  
"Ciao Silena."  
  
Lei non scappò via solo perché era pietrificata da quello che stava succedendo (il tempismo, il nome, la particolarità di chi le stava di fronte), e venne afferrata dalla mano pallida dell'altra, che la portò dentro casa.  
  
"Ti stavo aspettando. Ho fatto il tè."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◆  
  
Avevano diviso le loro mani con una facilità inconcepibile, afferrando Etere (cosa che le aveva, in primo luogo, causato un brivido di disagio e una fitta al petto) e iniziando ad allontanarlo da lei. Charles li aveva spinti un po' più vicino al suo torturatore, prima che Calypso sentisse lo strappo finale del tessuto che la legava alla sua anima, poi le aveva chiesto di non essere avventata, di lasciarli andare. Ma non era stato Charles a farle sciogliere la stretta. Era stato Leo, che aveva preso la sua mano tra le sue e aveva aperto le sue dita, una dopo l'altra, con un sorriso idiota e quelle dolci parole che tante volte Calypso aveva letto nei libri.  
  
(“Andrà tutto bene. Andremo via insieme. Inventerò un razzo super-mega-grande!”)  
  
Ma non lo vedeva (non _li_ vedeva) da quattro giorni, quando un uomo la prende da un braccio e cerca di portarla via dalla stanza illuminata artificialmente in cui l'avevano rinchiusa. Probabilmente se non avesse tenuto il conto del numero dei pastie e se Etere fosse già nella sua forma definitiva, avrebbe perso il senso del tempo e sarebbe impazzita.  
  
La prendono da quella camera da letto per portarla in un ufficio, o questo dovrebbe sembrare. La verità è che tutte le stanze iniziavano a sembrarle uguali (bianche, illuminate, vuote) e se non ci fossero dei piccoli dettagli come una scrivania, o un letto, non avrebbe capito in che zona dei Laboratori si trovava. Voleva solo che Annabeth non sapesse niente di quello che le stava succedendo, perché sapeva che avrebbe guidato una rivoluzione da sola, solo per fare in modo che i suoi amici stessero bene.  
  
Una donna alta, bionda, con le labbra carnose e rosee la guardava da dietro la scrivania e sorrideva. "Ciao Calypso." Il mento posato sul dorso delle mani e una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Se te lo stai chiedendo, sappilo, non vedevo l'ora di poter parlare con te. Qui è tutta burocrazia, documenti, roba noiosa. Con te, finalmente, torno all'azione."  
  
Calypso adocchiò la porta e fece due passi indietro, ma le braccia della guardia la tennero stretta ed immobile. "C-cosa vuole da me?"  
  
Le labbra perfette della donna formarono una graziosa o, prima che lei scuotesse la testa. "Oh, no no. Non vogliamo fare nulla di... di quello che è successo in questo Laboratorio. Ovviamente, per noi è molto importante Etere, per i nostri studi."  
  
Alla ragazza mancò un respiro e strinse i pugni. "Chi è lei?" chiese, poggiando una mano sul suo daimon e adocchiando quello della donna, un bellissimo pavone che vegliava su di lei.  
  
"Afrodite, che domande! Ma ci troviamo qui per parlare di te, non di me." Sorrise ancora e Calypso non capì.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◇  
  
Lou Ellen stava tranquillamente sorseggiando il suo tè, con un sorriso tranquillo e le gambe accavallate. Stava facendo cenno di sedersi a Silena da almeno cinque minuti buoni, ma la mora si accarezzava il collo con evidente imbarazzo.  
  
"Qual è la magia più potente nell'universo, Silena?" chiese con calma all'ospite, puntando quegli occhi di colori diversi sulla ragazza.  
  
"L'amore" rispose automaticamente, sedendosi di fronte a lei e inclinando la testa. Non era una domanda che si aspettava, in effetti.  
  
"Che la Rowling sia benedetta" rise Lou Ellen, poggiando la tazzina davanti a lei. "Ovviamemte sai che esistono diversi tipi di amore, vero? L'amore di un padre, o di una madre, di un amico, di un gatto, di un amante... l'amore per se stessi..." La invitò, con un gesto della mano, a bere un po' del tè che le aveva versato.  
  
"Sì...?" Silena accarezzò la porcellana, senza distogliere lo sguardo, continuando ad osservarla.  
  
"Se ti dicessi che esistono altri mondi, a volte molto simili al nostro, a volte completamente paradossali, tu mi crederesti?" Non aspettò che la ragazza rispondesse, semplicemente inclinò la testa e sorrise, davanti all'espressione di lei. "Se ti dicessi che l'amore rende più matura un'anima, che attraverso questa l'energia che unisce gli universi si muove attraverso noi, rendendoci più unici, più noi stessi, rendendo la nostra anima rigogliosa? Mi crederesti?"  
  
"Non capisco... sembri Chris Hermsworth in Thor, quando parla dell'Albero della Vita... qual è il punto?"  
  
Lou Ellen sorrise ancora, indicando con le labbra la borsa che Silena stringeva sulle ginocchia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◆  
  
  
Era bastato, per metterla a suo agio, nominare Leo.  
  
Afrodite disse che il ragazzo non faceva altro che far esplodere le mura della sua stanza, con l'aiuto di Charles, nonostante avesse le porte aperte e il signor Ares (quell'uomo che si trovava dietro di lei) lo minacciasse con un pugno alzato. Sembrava, disse la donna, che entrambi i fratelli fossero molto affezionati a Calypso: cercavano in continuazione di fuggire per poterla trovare, per controllare che stesse bene.  
  
La ragazza aveva risposto che si conoscevano da anni (a forza di vedersi ci si affezionava anche ad un cane, no?).  
  
Allora Afrodite le aveva chiesto di raccontarle questi anni passati insieme, assicurandole che non volevano proprio fare del male a nessuno di loro, che lei in persona si sarebbe assicurata che i tre si potessero incontrare, se Calypso avesse collaborato.  
  
Per questo, non per altro, lei aveva iniziato a parlare. Aveva raccontato di quando erano diventati amici, di quando Leo giocava con i gyziani, di quando lei lo aveva curato dopo una brutta caduta dalla torre, delle volte in cui Leo aveva costruito una piccola aeronave per potersi scambiare messaggi durante la notte, di quelle volte in cui Charles si allontava un pochino e lei e Leo sussurravano dei segreti e si raccomandavano di non dirli a nessuno. E rideva, scuoteva la testa, sospirava, alzava gli occhi al cielo, alzava le spalle. Parlò fino a che la gola non le fece male, poi mise a fuoco la donna davanti a lei.  
  
"Sei innamorata di Leo" disse Afrodite, con un sorriso intenerito e pieno di compassione. La donna passò il suo sguardo su Etere, che, sottoforma di gatto, faceva le fusa a Calypso. "Ma lui ti sembra distante... lui ha mai toccato il tuo daimon?"  
  
La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se avesse fatto una domanda stupida. Il tocco di un'anima era una cosa molto intima, e chiunque avesse anche solo sfiorato Etere le aveva fatto provare un distrurbo interiore più che pesante. Scosse la testa con forza, a rimarcare la sua risposta.  
  
"E tu non hai mai toccato Festus." Annuì, come a dire che capiva, poi inclinò la testa e le sorrise con tante tenerezza aveva in corpo. "Calypso, tu sai perché i daimon prendono la loro forma definitiva?"  
  
Lei scosse la testa. "Comunque guardi che io non sono innamorata di Leo!" volle mettere in chiaro la castana, alzando le sopracciglia.  
  
Afrodite scoppiò a ridere. "Ti voglio raccontare la storia di come ho incontrato mio... il mio _vero amore_."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◇  
  
"C'è qualcosa che manca. Non so perché, sento che..." Silena si passò una mano trai capelli e alzò le mani, mostrando i dorsi a Lou Ellen. "Lo sento soltanto. Lo percepisco. Come se ci fosse qualcuno che manca, che ci siamo dimenticati... non so perché..."  
  
"A volte delle persone nascono nell'universo sbagliato, o meglio, credono di essere nati in quell'universo. Potrebbero essercisi trovati per caso e, chissà per quale motivo, non ci si sono ambientati _fisicamente_. Io penso che tu senti il richiamo di tua madre..."  
  
"Mia madre è morta" ribattè, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Lou Ellen scosse la testa. "Tua madre non è morta. Si è innamorata." Alzò le spalle e questa volta indicò più evidentemente la borsa di Silena. "Mentre viaggiava trai mondi. E ha semplicemente preso la decisione di non tornare più. _La gente fa sempre cose pazze quando sono innamorate._ Forse il suo corpo non si è adattato al nuovo mondo, forse è lei che devi salvare."  
  
"Non sento la mancanza di mia madre." Silena serrò la mascella, puntando i suoi occhi sull'altra ragazza. "L'ho seppellita tre anni fa. Non è lei." Forse era solo la rabbia di essere stata abbandonata. Forse era solo la verità.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◆  
  
Afrodite mantenne la promessa e fece in modo che i due fratelli, insieme a Calypso, si potessero incontrare giornalmente nella mensa dei Laboratori, anche se soltanto a sessioni di coppia, come diceva Leo. Erano controllati a vista da quello che lei aveva definito come il suo vero amore, ma potevano sussurrare tra loro e ridere sommessamente, potevano scambiarsi informazioni che ritenevano vitali (com'era il cibo, quanto dormivano, come Leo riusciva a far esplodere le camere). Calypso poteva sentire sotto la sua pelle la pelle di Leo e Festus sopportava pazientemente le feste che le faceva Etere.  
  
"Ci hanno separati" mormorò proprio accanto al suo orecchio Leo. "Prima ci tenevano nella stessa stanza, ma dopo qualche giorno hanno iniziato a muoverci. Siamo a quattro camere di distanza, secondo Charles. Parlano di anima autonoma."  
  
"E cosa sarebbe?"  
  
"Non lo so, ma vaneggiano sulla Polvere. Vogliono usare un cannocchiale d'ambra, non sono sicuro. Dicono che forse Charles non appartenga a questo universo. Non ne sono sicuro ma..." Il ragazzo alzò le spalle, lanciando occhiate diffidenti ad Ares. "Non voglio che portino via Charles. Hanno lasciato Festus nella mia stanza e non so perché."  
  
Le prese le mani, con dei movimenti impacciati, perché era la prima volta che sentiva il bisogno di sentire più vicina Calypso e non sapeva come ci si doveva comportare, in simili occasioni. Non fece nient'altro, si morse solo le guance e abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
"Ho sentito dire una cosa" sussurra piano piano lei. "La signora Afrodite è arrivata in questo universo diciotto anni fa."  
  
"E questo che c'entra?"  
  
"È arrivata esattamente nove mesi prima della nascita di Charles. Non so se è una cosa importante ma..."  
  
"Hai capito perché tengono anche te qui?" cambiò repentinamente discorso lui, come se lui stesso avesse già intuito qualcosa, ma volesse ignorare tutti quegli indizi che le persone intorno a lui gli stavano lasciando. Strinse la mano di Calypso con un po' più di forza. Si stava aggrappando a lei.  
  
La ragazza posò il suo sguardo sui loro daimon, che giocavano poco lontano da loro. Non voleva rimanere ipnotizzata da loro, non dopo aver scoperto come avrebbero preso la loro forma definitiva, quindi scosse la testa, un po' per riprendersi e guardare il viso di Leo (che si trovava a un palmo, o meno, dal suo naso), un po' per mentire e dire che no, non aveva scoperto niente.  
  
"Non lascerò che ti facciano del male. Anche perché poi a _Acidolandia_ rimangono senza regina."  
  
"Oh, cielo. Tu si che sei divertete." Calypso alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◇  
  
"Come funziona questa roba?"  
  
"Taglia l'aria e pensa a quello che manca. Speriamo che ti guidi ad aprire la porta giusta."  
  
Silena si morse le labbra ed abbassò lo sguardo, girando tra le sue mani il coltello. "E, secondo te, dall'altra parte ci sarà mia madre?"  
  
Lou Ellen alzò le spalle. "Ci sarà quel che ti manca."  
  
"E non ci saranno effetti collaterali?"  
  
"Sì, ci saranno. Molta Polvere verrà dispersa e ogni finestra che apri deve essere ricucita. È una cosa che tua madre non ha voluto ascoltare, quando si è ritrovata quella lama tra le mani... come non ha voluto ascoltare che un'anima non appartente ad un universo non può vivere a lungo in quell'universo..."  
  
Silena sospirò, protendendo il braccio con la mano che teneva la lama davanti a lei. Chiuse gli occhi ed immaginò di star tagliando un pezzo di formaggio. Sentì sotto la sua mano qualcosa essere strappato -forse un tessuto, qualcosa del genere.  
  
Il suo cellulare continuava a suonare e davanti ai suoi occhi chiusi si aprì una porta su un altro universo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◇  
◆  
  
Successe tutto così. In contemporanea e velocemente. Forse la regola di un'anima per un'anima funzionava veramente all'interno dell'Albero della Vita.  
  
Afrodite aveva visto per la prima volta la lama sottile mentre passeggiava trai giardini di suo padre, quando una donna, intenta a prendersi cura dei fiori, inveiva sul fatto che il suo coltello uccideva tutte le piante con cui aveva avuto a che fare. Discordia, così la chiamavano, donò una mela e il coltello ad Afrodite, che rise del dono, ma lo accettò con un sorriso.  
  
Aveva scoperto il suo potere per caso, quando delle Ombre avevano iniziato a parlarle di notte, ripetendole che lei non apparteneva a quel mondo, che doveva esplorare, conoscere.  
  
Ai tempi Silena aveva quattordici anni e dormiva nel suo letto a baldacchino, nella sua grande camera da letto singola.  
  
Afrodite iniziò a viaggiare per gli universi, conoscendo persone che sembravano così simili a lei e persone che sembravano essere venute da Marte, per quello che ne sapeva lei.  
  
Incontrò Ares, poi, mentre lui lottava contro qualche Orso Corazzato a mani nude. Non seppe esattamente cosa l'attrasse, fu una cosa che era successa e basta, seppe solo che, quando i loro due sguardi si incatenarono, lui apparteneva a lei e quello intorno ad Afrodite era il mondo in cui sarebbe dovuta nascere.  
  
Le Ombre continuarono a suggerirle di andarsene, di rimanere lì, con il suo vero amore, che tutto sarebbe andato come era giusto che sarebbe andato. Un'altra anima avrebbe preso il suo posto nel suo universo e le sue figlie sarebbero state bene.  
  
Secondo Ecate non era la cosa giusta da fare, ma Afrodite non aveva mai dato molto peso alle parole della donna. Lasciò un bigliettino a Silena e diede l'addio alla sua famiglia. Sperò che suo padre decidesse di prendersi cura di loro (cosa che non successe) e divenne parte del mondo dove le anime camminano al tuo fianco.  
  
Il giorno in cui prese questa decisione Esperanza Valdez rimase incinta.  
  
Un'anima per un'anima: il secondo bambino che nacque da Esperanza non vide nessun daimon comparire al suo fianco. Uno dei due apparteneva all'universo natale di Afrodite, solo, era da capire _chi_.  
  
La risposta si trovava nel daimon della fanciulla che uno dei due avrebbe conquistato.  
  
◆  
◇  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◇  
  
Davanti a lei non comparve sua madre. Aveva infilato una mano nella finestra da lei creata, tenuta forte dalla stretta di Lou Ellen. Aveva mosso il braccio, come se fosse stata una naufraga, che ha paura di ricadere in mare. Aveva anche gridato di afferrare la sua mano.  
  
La presa che percepì fu più forte di quella che si aspettava, ma ciò non le impedì di chiedere immediatamente alla ragazza accanto a lei di tirare forte.  
  
Dalla finestra uscì un ragazzo, un omaccione, che cadeva a causa dei suoi stessi piedi e sorrideva in modo molto impacciato. Le sembrò immediatamente un amore, anche se le sue prime parole verso di lui, dette con un sorriso, furono: "Non mi sembri mia madre."  
  
Il ragazzo boccheggiò e le sue prime ore in quel nuovo universo gli sembrarono così sorprendenti da riuscire solo ad indicare le cose e aprire la bocca. La televisione, il computer, i semafori gli sembravano cose così stupefacenti da voler studiarle tutte e nei particolari. Silena sorrideva guardandolo e si chiese come e perché quel ragazzo si trovasse in un altro universo, e soprattutto perché quell'universo lo voleva espellere, o come avrebbe fatto ad integrarlo in una caotica Oxford del 2015.  
  
Charlie (come aveva deciso di chiamarlo dal primo momento in cui aveva saputo il suo nome) ogni tanto guardava qualche angolo della stanza e inclinava la testa con una certa malinconia. Disse, ad un certo punto, qualcosa, tamburellando il dito con gli occhi vitrei: “Leo lo troverebbe affascinante.” Silena capì immediatamente che quella sarebbe stata l'unica frase collegata al passato, all'universo vecchio del ragazzo e che quello era un dettaglio importante, da tenere a mente, come quel velo di nostalgia e mancanza sul viso di Charlie, quando pensava che nessuno lo vedeva.  
  
Forse avevano fatto qualcosa d'egoista -strappato ad un mondo un ragazzo o…  
  
Lou Ellen, prima di cacciarla letteralmente di casa, le aveva detto che tutto si sarebbe sistemato da solo, visto che l'anima di Charles apparteneva di diritto a quello che loro chiamavano _qui_.  
  
Di nuovo, il suo cellulare squillò, mentre stava prendendo un caffè insieme al nuovo arrivato, e lei, finalmente, rispose a Clarisse, che sembrava averla cercata per tutta la mattina.  
  
"Spero che Beckendorf abbia un buon motivo per averti fatto scappare questa mattina di casa" gridò la ragazza all'orecchio di Silena. "Drew e Piper sono preoccupate. Pensano tu stia andando a vendere qualche cimelio di famiglia per colpa loro. Drew dice che potrebbe mettersi i tuoi vecchi vestiti, per risparmiare, io penso che voglia mettere le sue zampe sulla tua gonna di lino, quella di Capodanno, ricordi?"  
  
"B-Beckendorf?"  
  
"Yep. Il tuo amato Charlie. A proposito, quando vi decidete a darmi dei nipotini? Non per niente ma abbiamo fatto delle scommesse e... Se fai vincere quello stupido Yew giuro che te la faccio pagare." Clarisse continuò a parlare per un po', mentre Silena continuava a studiare il ragazzo davanti a lei. "...e Lee dice che Beckendorf ancora non gli ha pagato l'affitto e anche che è inutile che si nasconde da te. L'unico modo che ha di ripagarlo senza sganciare una sterlina è fargli vincere la scommessa."  
  
Silena scoppiò a ridere, salutando la ragazza. "Sembra che ti troverai bene, qui" disse rivolta a Charlie, con un sorriso, mentre lui afferrava il suo cellulare e le chiedeva se poteva smontarlo.  
  
Si sarebbe trovato a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◆  
  
Leo aveva pianto, quando Charles era scomparso. _Ovviamente_ non lo aveva detto a nessuno, semplicemente si era ritrovato a piangere nella stanza in cui lo tenevano nei Laboratori.  
  
Calypso lo aveva capito perché, il giorno dopo, quando Afrodite le stava dicendo che potevano tornare all'università (da Annabeth, a casa), Leo aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi, ma non aveva commentato nulla, neanche sull'aeronave, quando il ragazzo le sembrò veramente troppo silenzioso.  
  
Anche lei si era dispiaciuta della scomparsa di Charles, _ovviamente_ , avevano passato anni insieme, avevano condiviso ricordi e tutto, anche se le sembravano più sbiaditi, più lontani, ogni volta che ci pensava. Afrodite aveva detto che Charles era a casa, ormai, che lui non era mai appartenuto a quell'universo, per questo si ammalava così spesso, per questo aveva dovuto condividere per un po' la sua anima con Leo.  
  
(Leo, che dal momento della scomparsa del fratello iniziò a sentire i sentimenti moltiplicati per due)  
  
Tornati ad Oxford furono accolti da un caldo abbraccio di Annabeth e dalla stretta di mano della professoressa Atena. Nessuna delle due sembrava ricordare perché i due ragazzi erano stati inviati al Polo Nord, come se fosse stato un dettaglio omesso.  
  
Dal giorno dopo, tutto sembrò iniziare a scorrere come prima, ognuno riprese la sua routine e nessuno chiese niente di Charles, solo i bambini gyziani, che avevano un vago ricordo di un ragazzone che giocava con loro e costruiva piccoli congegni per farli divertire.  
  
"Secondo te, perché non ricordano mio fratello?" Leo, seduto sulle tegole del soffitto, muoveva le gambe, mentre guardava Calypso affacciata alla finestra. Si mosse impercettibilmente più vicino a lei. Gli formicolavano le dita.  
  
"Afrodite ha detto che non apparteneva a questo mondo. Magari è il modo della Polvere di equilibrare le cose, non so..." Aveva la guancia posata sul pugno della mano. Etere continuava a volare intorno a Leo, rincorrendo Festus. "Ma è vissuto qui e, non so, mi aspettavo che Annabeth ricordasse."  
  
Di nuovo, il ragazzo prese tra le sue mani la mano di Calypso e la guidò perché anche lei si sedesse sul soffitto, con la stessa delicatezza con cui, la prima volta che Etere si era avvicinato a lui, lo aveva guidato tra le meraviglie sopra Oxford. Calypso vacillò un po' prima di mettere un piede sulle tegole e raggiungerlo, aggrappandosi alla sua mano. Lo avevano fatto prima, ma non erano mai soli e non le era sembrato poi così intimo. Leo non lasciò la sua mano, dopo che lei si sedette accanto a lui.  
  
Etere e Festus continuavano la loro danza intorno alle loro teste, volando mentre Leo poggiava timidamente la sua testa su quella di Calypso, in un gesto affettuoso che non sapeva di poter fare. Non era abituato alle smancerie, né lo sarebbe stato crescendo, non era quello il suo campo, per questo appena sentì la testa di Calypso posarsi con la leggerezza unica che le apparteneva sulla sua spalla, s'irrigidì leggermente, prima di rilassarsi, sentendo le loro mani ancora intrecciate.  
  
Era mattina presto e già i bimbi iniziavano a correre intorno alle mura dell'università, rincorrendosi, gridando e ridendo, un po' le cose che anche Leo faceva non molto tempo prima. Nessuno si era ancora accorto della fuga di Leo dalla sua camera ed Annabeth dormiva beatamente accanto al letto di Calypso, con Quintus accoccolato sopra il suo petto.  
  
Calypso non seppe mai come descrivere quel momento con una sola parola, forse non fu romantico, forse fu semplicemente intimo, o naturale.  
  
Lei sapeva come funzionava, glielo aveva spiegato Afrodite, con quel sorriso malizioso e quel tono di voce complice, eppure non si rese conto di quando Leo alzò un dito per arrivare a toccare Etere, che volava, sotto forma di usignolo (un usignolo come usignolo era l'anima della ragazza: libera di volare, con la capacità di cantare in mezzo al nulla per proteggere il suo nido, colei che canta per amore) e sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Non quel disagio, quel disgusto e repulsione che aveva sentito tante volte, quando qualcuno aveva provato a separarla da qualcuno, o da Etere stesso: era un brivido piacevole, il brivido che si sente al toccare il ghiaccio d'estate, un brivido di sollievo.  
  
E Festus, che volava come libellula, fu sfiorato gentilemente da Calypso, per poi essere accarezzato e la ragazza si dispiacque di non averlo visto prendere la sua forma definitiva sulle rive di un lago, perché il suo volo riuscisse ad esprimere tutta la grandezza della sua forma. Così era Leo: occhi sempre pronti a trovare un dettaglio del suo interesse, volo apparentemente sicuro e nobiltà di un drago, col fuoco interiore. Calypso non potè far a meno di pensare che erano caratteristiche che Leo condivideva con suo fratello e che le libellule hanno due paia d'ali, come se le avessero rubate a qualcuno e riuscissero ad indossarle con disinvoltura.  
  
Non riuscì a pensare ad altro.  
  
La mano del ragazzo si posò sulla sua nuca e le labbra di lui presero a cercare un bacio, quasi avessero aspettato e cercato tutta una vita le labbra di Calypso. E probabilmente lei gli stava dando la stessa impressione, perché il bacio fu approfondito in pochissimo tempo, prima che lei iniziasse a spingersi verso di lui, facendogli perdere quel poco di equilibrio che serviva per stare seduti su un tetto.  
  
La cosa peggiore fu quando si fermò, nascondendo le labbra dietro il pollice e l'indice.  
  
"Cosa?" sbottò lei.  
  
"La mela. Non mi sono esercitato con la mela! Annabeth mi aveva detto che..." prese a confabulare lui.  
  
Calypso alzò gli occhi al cielo e decise che era abbastanza tardi, che Annabeth si sarebbe svegliata da un momento all'altro e che Leo Valdez era un idiota.  
  
"Dai Raggio di Sole! Lo sai che non ti tradirei mai con una mela!" gridò il ragazzo, mentre lei chiudeva la finestra della camera.  
  
Si correggereva: Leo Valdez era l'idiota, l'essere più stupido, irritante e fuori luogo della terra.  
  
(Di uno così si era dovuta innamorare?)  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Fine  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, fatemi ricordare quello che dovevo forzatamente mettere in chiaro...  
>  
> 
>   * Il titolo, ancora. Nell'ultima parte della storia ho detto che Calypso pensa all'anima di Leo e trova in questa qualcosa di Charles. Questo perché nel canone il primo a trovare Festus, nonostante non gli dia un nome, è Beckendorf e per un po' il drago di bronzo e il figlio di Efesto sono stati accoppiati nella mente di chi dormiva nella Cabina Nove. Questo per dire che Festus, anche nella mia storia, nasce insieme a Beckendorf e senza Beckendorf, che ha un po' spianato la strada, introducendoci ai figli di Efesto e al loro impaccio, Leo non sarebbe mai stato il Leo che noi conosciamo, secondo me. Questo riporta anche alle ali: la libellula ha due paia di ali e, non so, ho pensato potessero simboleggiare la forza di entrambi.
>   * La scelta delle forme definitive dei daimon è stata meh, ma per chi mi chiederà per quale motivo ho dato un topo ad Annabeth, rispondo: il topo è un animale che ricerca, che trova, e, nella cultura cinese un produttore di ricchezze piuttosto ambizioso, questo e la dicitura topo da biblioteca mi ha portato alla scelta. Per l'usignolo di Calypso è collegata ai tanti rimandi letterari dell'animale, nonché al suo canto notturno. La libellula di Leo è stata una decisione già spiegata, anche se non pienamente: ho pensato prima alle ali (le due paia), poi al movimento rapido, che, non so, mi ha ricordato il dissidio interiore di Leo, che fa male solo a lui, ma sembra equilibrato e naturale all'osservatore esterno; sono stata convinta poi dagli _Of Monsters and Men_ e la loro bellissima _Dirty Paws_ , che mi hanno ricordato che in inglese la libellula (da libra, bilancia) è chiamata dragonfly. Ecco, a quel punto ho smesso di pensare. Ciao ciao.
>   * Ho immaginato che dai fatti raccontati da Philip Pullman fossero passati pochi anni, anche se Annabeth e Calypso non hanno mai conosciuto Lyra. Per questo nei Laboratori ho pensato ci fossero ancora alcuni bambini vittime degli esperimenti del Magisterium. (Ecco a voi Ella)
>   * La storia dei fuochi d'artificio di Capodanno erano un riferimento ai fuochi d'artificio del 4 Luglio. Avendoli trasferiti ad Oxford per l'ambientazione di Queste oscure materie, non potevo lasciarli essere americani e quindi… tranne Lou Ellen. Non so perché, Lou Ellen ha la sua bandiera statunitense a casa.
>   * La telefonata di Clarisse. Ditemi che avete capito il perché della telefonata di Clarisse!
>   * HAKUNA MATATA MACHEDOLCEPOESIAAAAA!
> 

> 
>   
> Penso di essermi rotta il cervello, per aver scritto una cosa del genere, ma mi sono divertita, quindi... vi siete sorbiti il mio ennesimo sclero! Evvaaaaai!  
>   
> (Grazie tante)  
>   
> ♡♥♡♥


End file.
